


The Revolution Will Not Be Televised (Because we're a radio station, I mean, that seems sort of obvious)

by notaflyingsofa



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-03-01
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1255360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notaflyingsofa/pseuds/notaflyingsofa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically a little double-drabble inspired by Night Vale's revolutionary spirit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Revolution Will Not Be Televised (Because we're a radio station, I mean, that seems sort of obvious)

I used to be scared. Even... afraid.

I would say all I felt I could get away with... maybe even just a little bit less than I thought I could get away with.

You know.

Just to be safe.

Safety is important, right?

Safety is survival and survival is just as important as safety, to be sure.

But, friends, listeners... _Strrrrreeeeexxxxxxxx...._ I am no longer concerned for my own safety. I am no longer concerned for my own survival. No. I am no longer concerned for my own safety because I am concerned for the safety of this town. I am concerned for the safety of the people in this town. Our town. Our little town called Night Vale.

Our sweet, sweet little hamlet called Night Vale.

And our sweet little hamlet is being threatened, listeners.

Our sweet little hamlet is being threatened by our very own sponsors down here at the station.

_Listeners..._

We have looked around us.

_We do not like what we see._

We have looked inside us.

_We have strength we never even realized._

We have woken up from a deep, dark, dreamless sleep, refreshed, and _ready to fight._

What is a smiling god, anyway? Why should it smile? We don't like its smile.

StrexCorp. _You are **nothing**._

But we, we as a town, are something. We are many somethings. We are important.

And most importantly of all, all these important residents of this very important and very, very sweet little hamlet, _are sick of your poison_.

I am Cecil Gershwin Palmer.

And you are no longer welcome to Night Vale.


End file.
